Because of the manifestations of the Epstein-Barr Virus (EBV) in the normal and immunosuppressed host (fulminant lymphoproliferative syndrome versus malignant lymphoma-like lesions versus typical, acute infectious mononucleosis) and the known association of EBV with African Burkitt's lymphoma and nasopharngeal carcinoma, we have been conducting a diversified investigation into the role of EBV high-risk patients who are enrolled in the AIDS vaccine study. Research studies have disclosed a relatively high prevalence of HTLV- I/II sero-positivity in American Indians, notably in the Guaymi tribes in Central America, Venezuelan Indians, Alaskan Indians, among North American plains Indians (Pueblos and Zunis) and in the Seminoles and Mikosukees in Florida. In addition, HTLV-II antibody has been found to be at a higher than normal incidence in Indians tested at blood banks in the Albuquerque area. Recent studies have suggested an over- representation throughout central New Mexico of Hispanics and American Indians among seropositive blood donors including those shown to be infected with HTLV-II, who denied travel to endemic areas, intravenous drug abuse or any known risk factor for HTLV infection. An epidemiologic study is planned of HTLV-I/II seroprevalence and neurologic symptoms in Seminole Indians and related tribes in the Southeastern United States, Oklahoma, other North American tribes identified as possible sources of endemic retrovirus and certain islands in the Caribbean. Our efforts would be expedited if we were able to identify the tribes of American Indians which show the highest prevalence of HTLV-I/II seropositivity and if this may be attributed to migration or to familial transmission. The accomplishment of our goals as well as the orientation and direction of our study would be facilitated if we were able to perform serological testing of volunteers from Native American employees as well as non-Indians in the Parklawn Building Indian Health Service. With antibody results, we would know which tribes may show increased prevalence. The required assays include an initial ELISA screen for HTLV-I/II which, if positive would be followed by HTLV-I Western Blot. In the event of a negative or borderline HTLV-I Western Blot, PCR would be performed for HTLV-II.